Can I Sleep Here Tonight?
by LadyEllowyn
Summary: Boffins College AU. Bofur is cockblocked by the universe from talking to the cute freshman Bilbo. However, what about when one night Bilbo shows up at his door asking to stay for the night?


Bofur was pretty happy when his little brother Bombur finally got into college. ("I'm only one year behind you!") It meant he could just room with his brother instead of a drunk jock, and he could be introduced to the cute new kid with honey blonde curls and a plump ass who wandered around campus with his brother.

Bofur knew his name was Bilbo, he was about 5"4', was a freshman looking to major in history, and that he was really witty according to Bombur. Unfortunately all his information was terribly second hand because the universe seemed to insist on cockblocking him.

If he saw him in the hall? Nori would intercept him talking about how well his boyfriend Dwalin shagged him, even though he really, really did not want the details. In the lunchroom? There would suddenly be an influx of people and by the time he'd get through the line, Bilbo would be dumping his tray. The library? That librarian's assistant Lindir had it out for him ever since the streaking incident.

Either way, the cosmic entities of the world decided that Bofur should never meet the petite freshman. Until one night at two in the morning, there was a loud knock at the door. Bombur would sleep through a tornado, so that left Bofur to get the door. He blinked at the bright light of the hallway and looked down to see a gorgeous face with an upturned nose that he had been fantasizing about for the past two months.

"Oh, hey you must be Bombur's brother?" He said, his voice a tenor but a touch lower than Bofur had expected. "I'm so sorry to wake you up, but my roommate decided to invite his boyfriend over and thought they could shag without waking me up." Bofur snorted, as one of his roommates had done the same. "I get where you're going. Come on in." Bofur opened the door a little wider and Bilbo ducked under his arm.

Bofur started to stage whisper to Bilbo. "So, you could try to snuggle up to Bom, but he's a kicker, or you can hop up in my bunk if you like." Bilbo turned red, or at least Bofur thought he did in the dim light. "I-I was planning to sleep on the floor…" He stammered and Bofur cut him off.

"There is no way that I'm allowing you to do that to yourself. These floors are shit to sleep on and they'll make you feel fifty years older when you wake up in the morning. We don't have to share blankets or anything, I have extra, but I think you'd rather have a mattress than the floor."

Bilbo considered it and Bofur almost felt like a tool offering up his bed, but he really didn't want to subject anyone to the floor. Bofur was almost sure it was concrete under some stratchy shag carpet and he had really slept on that crap before.

Bilbo finally nodded and Bofur climbed to the top bunk. He reached out a helping hand, which Bilbo took. His hand was a bit calloused, Bofur noticed, but it was small and kind of gentle. They both sat on the top bunk, and Bofur moved his blankets to each side. He gave the more plush one to Bilbo, but compensated with giving himself the nicer pillow. It took them each a bit to settle down and to wrap themselves up in the blankets just right.

Bilbo faced the wall and Bofur faced the opposite wall. Bofur listened to Bilbo's breathing eve out and could tell when he fell asleep. Bofur wondered to himself what Bilbo's sleeping face might look like. Probably as cute as he was when he was awake, was the last thing Bofur thought before he fell asleep.

When Bofur woke up the first time, he realised Bilbo was a dirty blanket stealer. Bofur woke up absolutely freezing, only to look over to see Bilbo snug as a bug with two blankets. Bofur huffed amusedly, noting that Bilbo's sleeping face was indeed cute. As it was still four in the morning, Bofur tugged one of the blankets over his way and snuggled into the half of a blanket he could coax from Bilbo.

The second time Bofur woke up, he realised Bilbo was also a cuddler. Which was interesting, because it seemed Bofur was a cuddler as well. Bofur had an arm tucked under his waist and another curled up in his hair. His own arms were latched firmly behind the back of a particular cute freshman.

Bofur froze as he heard giggling from behind him. "Bombur…" He whispered threateningly, which only increased the giggling. Then there was an arm reached up from behind Bofur and a snap of a phone camera. "I'm going to kill you…" Bofur snapped as quietly as he could without waking up Bilbo.

"Class starts in ten minutes, brother of mine." Bombur said softly as the door opened with a quiet creak. "Tell Bilbo hi from me when he wakes up." And then, the door shut. Bofur cursed every god he could think of.

As it would turn out, even after an awkward talk about subconscious cuddling, you can still manage to talk your way into getting a date. And another. And another. And an invitation.

Bombur knocked on Ori's door. "Can I sleep here tonight? My brother's shagging his boyfriend again."


End file.
